


Rain of the Plains

by SentoriGunnah



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentoriGunnah/pseuds/SentoriGunnah
Summary: Office AU: Lyn has been watching over Mark for sometime now. Will he be able to convey his feelings for her?





	Rain of the Plains

“Senpai, I finished running the numbers you asked of me,” I called out. The girl who responded to me was two years my senior, who worked in the same department as me. When I first joined, she was the one who trained me and helped me a lot. I owed a lot to her. Her name was Lyndis, but everyone called her Lyn.

She was a taller girl, with good proportions. Every day she wore a standard black skirt with a white blouse, and her hair was always put up neatly in a ponytail. While Lyn didn’t make an effort to stand out much, she still caught many of the guys’ attention.

 

And of course, I, just like the others, had fallen hopelessly in love with her.

 

“I’ll be right there!” I heard her footsteps come from around the corner. Soon enough she made it to my humble office.

“Sorry to keep you waiting! Hope I didn’t make you wait too long.”

“Oh no, not at all. I’m just happy to have you check on me.”

Lyn leaned in close to check my work. Her chest, dangerously close to my face.

_Too close too close too close!_

Gods, I really hope my embarrassment wasn’t obvious. I’m pretty sure it was though. If my flustered expression didn’t give it away, they crimson color my face had turned definitely did.

“Looks good Mark!” She gave me a quick thumbs-up and a smile. With that comment she turned and headed off.

I sighed in relief. While I loved having her around, my nerves were all over the place when she was there. The feelings I had never left me alone. It was a bittersweet feeling that I couldn’t get enough of.

5 pm rolled around, the highly praised time of day, when everyone finally got to go home. Once the minute hand met the hour, the entire office got up like clockwork, the domestic army trudging out to go home. You could put a timer to it, honestly.

But I decided that today, I was going to stay late. I needed to work harder. I needed to work longer.

_I needed to be someone Lyn could be proud of._

Just one more set of data, I told myself. One more became two, two became three.

Not enough.

One more.

I can stay late.

I can do this…

 

 

“Mark? Maaarrrrk.”

“…”

I awoke to the feeling of a pencil eraser being poked into my cheek. Did I fall asleep?  I opened my eyes and looked for who was calling my name. Sure enough, there Lyn was, poking my face with a writing utensil to wake me up.

**_Wait Lyn?!?!?!?!_ **

I shot up in my chair, now wide awake.

“Lyn! I was just, um… I was just about to…” Words were leaving my mouth, but not even I was making much sense out of them.

“Shhhh,” she put a finger to my lips, “I get it, you weren’t able to finish everything today and had to stay.”

“No! I mean no, that’s not…”

“Joking, joking,” she let out a small laugh, “You really need to loosen up a little. You’re so serious!” She moved her hand to my head and rustled my hair, “But I have noticed how hard you work, just so you know. Just don’t push yourself too hard okay?”

I hung my head low and started to gather my things off my desk, getting ready to head out for the night.

_It’s just you and her right now, idiot. Say something!_

“You-you live a few train stops away right? At least let me walk you to the station,” I managed to sputter out, “It’s the least I can do after I made you stay late with me.”

“Quite an offer for a guy who just woke up five minutes ago,” Lyn chuckled, “But you know what? I’ll take you up on that offer.”

_She said yes!_

It was a quiet ride down the elevator. My nerves were firing a mile a minute the entire time. My heart pounded against my chest, its beats resounding inside the silent metal box.   _She was so close!_ I watched the numbers blink down as the elevator reached the ground floor. With a small ding the doors opened, and Lyn and I began our exit.

We worked in an office building in an older part of the city, among a collection of many other office buildings. Convenience stores, hotels, and small shops populated the area with very few houses. There weren’t many people living here anymore. The station was at least a fifteen-minute walk from our building. It wasn’t far, but I was going to enjoy every second of it.

The two of us stepped out onto the sidewalk. The weather was brisk, with clouds covering the night sky, hiding the stars. Spring had just begun, but the chill of winter persisted in the night’s breeze.

“You’ve come a long way from when you started, Mark,” Lyn turned to me as we walked, “I remember on your first day you were constantly running back and forth to me on every little thing.”

I blushed upon remembering my first days with the company.

“But now…if I had to describe it,” Lyn said, “You’re more reliable now I suppose,” she gave me a reassuring smile. I felt my heart skip a beat again.

We were about ten minutes away from the station when I felt a drop of water hit my cheek. Then another. And another. Before we knew it, the clouds overhead had turned to rain. I looked up at the sky with a slight confusion. The forecast didn’t call for rain, did it?

“Well don’t just _stare_ at it, we gotta get out of it too!” Lyn grabbed my hand and pulled me out of hesitation. She was surprisingly fast.

We found shelter at a bus stop a few blocks up. Both of us were thoroughly soaked.

Lyn turned to me, “Are you alright?” She wore a worried expression, and began fussing over me, “Your stuff? You didn’t pack anything important in there did you? And what about…”

As she kept talking I couldn’t help but notice how cute she was soaked by the rain. The water had soaked her entire outfit, clinging it to her skin and accenting her curves. Her blouse had become slightly transparent. It made it… difficult to look at her straight on without noticing what lie underneath. The rain ran down her well-kept ponytail, a few drops dripping off her hair back onto her. The rain, like teardrops, ran down her face. And that concerned expression she wore on her face: I loved it. She was always so worried about others, paying no mind to whether she herself was okay. I loved that about her. She was brave, she was selfless, and just for tonight, she was there with just me. I was utterly intoxicated with her everything. Even if for just that moment, I wish I could have kept her all to myself.

“Mark are you listening?”

Her words brought me back to reality once again.

Realizing I hadn’t been listening, Lyn laughed a little, “What would you do without me, especially when you space out this much.” She turned to me and ruffled my hair. “I guess that’s what makes you different though, always lost in your own thoughts. I wouldn’t change a thing about it though, I think it’s cute.”

_I wonder which cute it is. Is it finding a guy cute? Or am I like a stray puppy cute?_

The compliment had made me blush all the same. After a short pause to recollect myself, I pulled out my phone to check where we had run off to. The bus stop was about the same distance as our office was to the train station. Distance wasn’t a problem. Now, what time was the next train…?

_Oh._

“Senpai, the time…” I mentioned quietly.

“Hm?” Lyn pulled out her phone to check as well. It took a moment for her to process the information. You could see when she found out, her expression changed from curious to frantic.  

**“The last train just left!”**

I had never seen her this panicked. She began mumbling to herself, “I can’t afford a hotel… I’m barely making rent this month… ah… I guess I could cut down on food…” Seeing her desperation, I wished I could help.

_Oh wait, actually…_

“Um… senpai?”

“Eh?”

“My apartment is nearby… if you would like to stay the night there...”

I was one of the few that owned an apartment in the area. My family had lived in the area for a while. Recently, they left the apartment to me and moved to the countryside to retire. I had the whole place to myself. It was lonely sometimes, sure, but I felt welcome at work at least. Who knows, it might be nice to have someone over for once.

_Wait that someone is Lyn. I just offered her to stay in my apartment overnight. Alone._

I waved my arms frantically, “I-I-I didn’t mean it like that! I just thought that you might need a place to stay. I didn’t mean to come off like-”

“Are you serious? You’re a lifesaver!” The implications of the offer flew right over her head.

My apartment was only a few blocks away from that bus stop. It was also close to the office, there were a lot of mornings where I just rolled out of bed and headed to work.

Lyn and I both stumbled into the apartment, leaving the storm behind us.

“Hey Mark, do you have a shower I could use?”

“Yes, down the hall and to the left,” I said, “I’ll get you a change of dry clothes for you too, if that’s alright.”

“You’re the best Mark!” she turned and headed up the hall, giving me a quick thumbs-up. I watched her turn the corner, entering the bathroom with a swish of her ponytail.

After changing into a set of dry clothes, I gathered another change of clothes and headed over to the bathroom. My knuckles made a hollow knock against the door. “Lyn, is it alright if I dropped the clothes off right now?”

“Go ahead, I’ll be just a few more minutes.”

With permission granted, I entered the room. Steam from the shower filled the room, like mist in a morning glade. Through the tinted glass, I could see a silhouette of Lyn. I took a moment to take in her figure. She was perfect, breathtaking even. I could hear the water running down her soft skin, and if I listened closer, I could hear her humming a song to herself. A little quirk like that made me love her even more.

I dropped off the clothes and stepped out, making my way to the living room. It also doubled as my dining area. Many of my nights were spent lying on this couch with a cup of ramen in hand. I turned on the lamp next to the couch and looked around. My place wasn’t a complete mess, but it could use some sprucing up a bit.

After moving a few things around to make some space, I sat myself down on my sofa along with my thoughts. Tonight was special, and I wasn’t sure if Lyn and I would ever be alone like this ever again. My feelings festered and tormented me.

_Should I ask her out? What if she already has someone? I’ve made a horrible mistake by bringing her here, haven’t I?_

But through all my fears and uncertainties, one thought resounded in my heart.

_I love her._

I took a deep breath. No matter her answer, I would lay all my feelings bare. Tonight, I was going to confess to her.

Just as that thought closed, I felt two arms embrace me from behind. “Guess who?”

I turned around, face to face with Lyn. She was wearing one of my shirts from work, a plain white. It was a bit too big on her, so she had rolled the sleeves up, making sure the cuffs didn’t cover her hands. Her hair was down, a shocking sight considering it was always in a ponytail. Her hair was still wet from the shower, droplets running down her hair and onto her face. Here she was, without her makeup or hair put up, a towel around her neck, and clothes that didn’t fit her.

And I found her utterly enchanting all the same.

“Oh, before you ask, I hung up my clothes to dry using the rack in your bathroom. Thanks again so much for this.”

“S-sure, no problem.”

She sat herself next to me. The two of us sat there and neither of us said a word.

My heart began to race, my pulse becoming more rapid with each passing moment. Thud. Thud. Thud.

_I had to ask her. I had to. Now or never._

I steeled myself and broke the silence.

“Hey Lyn?”

“Hm?” she turned to me, with her full attention on me. Her friendly gaze pierced right through me I felt my voice freeze up, as if the air around me became heavy and suffocating. I struggled to get the next words out.

But I had to get them out. My heart ached for her.

_I loved this girl so much._

“Lyn, I know this is sudden, but there’s something I have to say.” I took another deep breath, “I think I’ve fallen for you. You’ve always been so kind to me, taken care of me, and looked after me. I know I’m not exactly the greatest guy out there, but I would do my best to make you happy. I’m sorry for putting this all out there, but I really needed to know how you feel.”

She leaned in close and our lips met.

“Is… that a clear answer?” she turned her gaze, her face flushed with color.

I was still in shock. “Wait… you actually… like me?”

“Of course I like you! Does anyone else just stay after hours for just anyone? Or accept an invitation to go to their apartment alone?” Lyn pouted, “Honestly, for someone so smart you really don’t get things sometimes,” she slowed down a bit, “And I did some… really embarrassing things to try to get you to notice. I leaned in really close next to you today, hugged you just now…gods that was so silly of me too!”

Then we laughed, our faces flush with crimson. There was happiness, there was awkwardness, but most importantly, there was affection between us. It made my heart soar how shy she was about it, how cute she was when she was embarrassed. Our hands met, our fingers lacing together. Her hands were soft, yet strong. They were the hands of a girl who cared for so many with her gentle touch. We drew close again and shared another kiss. Her lips were soft and sweet, the kiss taking my breath away. We lay in each other’s embrace for some time, cherishing each passing second. I could feel her heartbeat against mine, our pulses in rhythm with the rain drops striking the window.

And then came an abrupt end to it all. My hunger made itself known, my stomach growling and cursing its master’s negligence. Having been caught up in confessing to Lyn, I had completely forgot about dinner. The two of us laughed off the situation at hand, as if the moment we shared just before hadn’t even happened. Food was now objective number one.

“I guess that’s that. Now, how about dinner?” Lyn smiled, as if she didn’t already know.

“How’d you guess?”

I made my way to the kitchen and rummaged through my fridge. While there wasn’t much, there was just enough to make curry. Typically, I made a large batch to have for leftovers throughout the week, so I was certain there would enough for the two of us.

Lyn peeped over my shoulder, “Need anything Mark?”

I double checked the fridge, then turned around to give her a thumbs-up, “Nope, all good. Thanks though! I’ll have this done quick.”

It took some time, but the curry was finished for the two of us. Surprisingly, she ate more than me, despite my hunger having been the reason we were having the meal in the first place. Lyn insisted on doing the dishes, a short-lived debate which ended with, unsurprisingly, Lyn doing the dishes. The end of dinner marked the end of the night. Since my confession had sparked some “unforeseen events”, dinner had happened late, leaving us little time before we both had to sleep. But we both were satisfied with today. Personally, I was exhausted.

“Are you sure you don’t want to use my bed? I’m fine with using my own couch.”

“You’ve already been so kind to me, I wouldn’t want to impose further. Besides, I’m used to sleeping on a couch, I had a ‘rougher’ kind of upbringing. But that’s a story for another night. I’ll be back after all, right?” She gave me a playful wink.

The wink had caught me off guard. I tried to hide my reaction, “I-I guess you’re right.”

She gave me one last smile before turning off the lamp next to her. “Good night, Mark.”

“Good night Lyn.”

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Happy belated FE7. I'm open to any constructive criticism in the comments below!


End file.
